


Camping in Murfree Country

by okay_klepto



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Murfree Brood - Freeform, Protective Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: What was supposed to be a quiet night under the stars turns into quite the confrontation between Arthur and some members of the infamous Murfree Brood.  Luckily Arthur can keep his cool when keeping you safe.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Camping in Murfree Country

**Author's Note:**

> Looks dudes when the murfree guys first camp to where I was camping ti scared the shit out of me. This work is inspired by that.

Arthur gave the fire one last poke before settling back in next to you.

“See?” Arthur began, giving you a warm smile. “That's not so bad.”

“I suppose” You stuck your hands out towards the fire. The little bit of heat felt good on your fingers. "It's not as nice as a hotel furnace, but I guess it will do."

Arthur chuckled. "We can always keep each other warm."

You rolled your eyes and smiled. "A meal would also warm me up. Did you say you had fish?"

“Of course. The fire just needs to get a little hotter.”

You looked up to the stars twinkling in the sky. It had been what felt like an eternity since you and Arthur had gotten out together - alone - and slept a night under a diamond filled sky. You pulled your shawl tighter around your arms and leaned closer to Arthur.

“Warm enough?” Arthur asked, putting an arm around your waist. You nodded, watching the fire’s flames dance in the dark. He nuzzled his nose into your neck, whiskers scratching your skin.

“Arthur!” You tried to hide your neck with your shoulder, letting out a little giggle.

“What?” Arthur said back, his chuckled rumbling deep in his throat. "What's wrong?"

“That itches!”

"I don't feel anythin'."

"Arthur, you know what you're doing!"

“I ain't allowed to give you kisses?”

“Those aren’t kisses!”

“So you want real kisses?” Arthur wormed his lips back to your neck and began to leave wet kisses under your jaw. “I can give you more than just kisses tonight.”

“You’d better not be getting any idea, Arthur Morgan!”

“Nice fire.” Your head shot up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, and Arthur tensed. “Mind if I warm my bones?”

A man crept towards the fire and knelt down beside it, rubbing his hands near the flames. He sat uncomfortably close to you, so close you could practically see the bugs crawling through his hair and each bit of grime clinging to his skin. Despite the night being chilly, this man wore only a pair of worn-out trousers and a filthy hat. Both you and Arthur’s focus was on the man next to you until a gun cocking sounded next to Arthur. You both looked to see a tall man with a protruding brow bone pointing a gun directly at Arthur’s head. He was as equally, if not more, disgusting as the man that was sitting by the fire.

“Y’all know these is Murfree hills,” the man sitting said, eyes still glued on the fire. You should be careful where you’re camping.”

Arthur’s shotgun was sitting behind him, and his revolver was wedged against your hip. Any movement he made for a weapon would end with a bullet through his brain.

“I can take look after myself,” Arthur spat out, leaning his head away from the revolver that was pointed at him as the man with the gun aimed took a step forward. He squeezed your waist a little tighter “Besides, it’s a free count

“Free country?” The man laughed, eyes finally falling on you and Arthur. “No. Everything bought and paid for. And we gonna protect what’s ours.”

Arthur stared the man down as he stood, arm still firmly gripping your waist.

“Y’all be careful where you wander.” He leaned over and stroked your cheek with long, clammy fingers. You could feel the dirt transfer onto your skin and then Arthur pull you closer to him, fingers digging into your flesh even through your corset. “Wouldn’t want something happening to such a little, pretty thing like this one.” He smiled a brown, rotted smile.

The man stood, eyes still fixed on you two. He began to walk away, at last.

“C’mon, let’s go,” he instructed the man with the gun. “I think they got the message.”

“We’ll kill you next time,” the man with the dark hair and gun hissed before holstering his weapon and walking off towards their horses. They each mounted their respective steeds and turned to go back the way they came, not in any hurry.

You both watched as they disappeared over the crest of a hill and waited for everything to be quiet again. Arthur moved to get his gun from behind him, but you put his hand on his legs to make him pause.

“Arthur…” you whispered. “I don’t want any more trouble.”

“I can’t just let those guys come here and-”

“You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“I can take them.”

“And what if there’s more of them and they kill you and come back here and…” the thoughts that flooded your head were too horrific to leave your lips.

Arthur went back to his position next to you and put a hand on your shaking ones. He pressed a long kiss to your temple. “I’ll get those fish.”

“I’m… not really hungry.” You brought your knees to your chest and squeezed them. “I’m just gonna go to sleep.”

“You sure, sweetheart?” Arthur asked, rubbing your back soothingly.

You nodded before standing up to go to the tent. “Are you coming?”

Arthur shook his head. “I’m gonna stay up a little longer.”

“Alright.”

You crawled into the little tent you and Arthur had. It was just big enough for two. You decided it would be best to just sleep in your clothes in case something was to happen. Of course the one night you two were stuck too far away from a hotel some mountain dwellers came out to kill you. But Arthur was there to protect, and you had trust in him. Hopefully, those brutes wouldn’t be coming back.

After closing the tent flaps, You curled up under the blankets you and Arthur had. The pit in your stomach was deeper than ever, but you still tried to close your eyes and sleep. However, each time a twig snapped somewhere in the trees or the fire let out a particularly loud snap, your eyes would jerk open and your whole body would flinch. The thoughts of the Mrufree brood coming back and what they could do to you and Arthur still swirled in your head, but eventually, fatigue took you over and sleep came.

><><><

When you awoke, there was a soft light coming through the fabric of the tent. You turned over and rubbed your eyes, and to your surprise, Arthur wasn't right there next to you.

_ He must have wanted some breakfast… _ you thought as you pushed off the blankets. You found your shawl and tied if over your shoulders. You stepped out of the tent and into the crisp morning air. You expected a fire to be crackling and coffee to be brewing, but it seemed as though the fire had been long out and the coffee pot had stayed dry. Then you saw Arthur, hunched over buy the fire, shotgun across his lap, empty coffee cup turned on its side.

“Arthur?” you whispered as you approached. “Arthur?”

You leaned down next to him and tried to look at his face. A drip of drool was dangling from his lips and his breathing was almost a snore.

You nudged his shoulder with your hand. “Arthur?”

Arthur immediately shot awake, hands gripping and raising his gun slightly.

“Arthur! Arthur!” You took a little step back. “It’s just me.”

“Is everythin’ alright?” Arthur asked, voice raspy.

“Yes, everything’s fine.” You squatted down beside him. “Did you sleep out here?”

“I was, uh…” Arthur yawned and stretched his arms. “I was keeping watch.”

“Arthur…” You worked his hand off his gun to you could hold it. “You should have come and slept a little in the tent.”

“I wanted to make sure you were safe.” Arthur put his other hand on the far side of your head and pressed a kiss to your temple.

You smiled, but you knew Arthur was exhausted. “We should probably get going. We can stop at the closest town to get something to eat.”

Arthur nodded and stood, you not far behind. The two of you cleaned up camp, Arthur moving noticeably slower than usual. Once everything was packed and strapped onto Arthur’s horse, Arthur hoisted you up onto the back. He climbed on well, shotgun within reach. Arthur let out another long yawn.

“(Y/n).” Arthur turned around and put one arm around your waist. He pulled you in and locked his lips to yours. He kissed you long and hard for a moment before turning back forward. “I love you.”

You smiled and put your arms around Arthur has his horse lurched forward. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> DUDES  
who loves Arthur Morgan being a big strong protective man sound off in the comments


End file.
